Redoma
by Ignea
Summary: Sirius contou até dez de olhos fechados – do jeito que Remus havia ensinado – e quando abriu os olhos os pássaros haviam parado de voar. S/R. AU  Escrita para a 4ª edição do Projeto Like A Brother My Ass.


Título: Redoma

Autora: Ignea

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertecem...blá blá blá.

Contagem: 717 palavras

Escrito para a 4ª edição do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass

Viver dentro da redoma de vidro era enervante. Principalmente quando os pássaros voavam daquele jeito. No canto do seu joelho esquerdo um rouxinol começou a cantar. Ele gostava dos pássaros a maior parte do tempo, o distraíam. Às vezes, ouvindo os diferentes cantos ele quase esquecia dos insetos que se escondiam nas beiradas da redoma. Mas quando eles voavam daquele jeito o mundo parecia se dissolver e ele não gostava disso. Não, pensou, ele preferia o mundo com contornos bonitos.

Sirius nunca entendeu bem porque o forçavam a viver naquele lugar, ele sequer conseguia lembrar bem do dia em que o colocaram ali. O homem de branco tentou explicar várias vezes, mas as palavras dele nunca cruzavam a redoma com perfeição. O único que conseguia atravessar o vidro era Remus. Remus... fazia muito tempo que ele não vinha visitar. Será que o haviam prendido em uma redoma também? Seria uma pena, o outro era sempre tão gentil, tão carinhoso, a sua presença o fazia sentir mais calmo, mais feliz.

Sirius contou até dez de olhos fechados – do jeito que Remus havia ensinado – e quando abriu os olhos os pássaros haviam parado de voar. Isso era bom, talvez com os pássaros calmos ele conseguisse lembrar aquilo que ele precisava. Remus sempre pedia isso, para ele lembrar. O problema é que ele não sabia o quê deveria ser lembrado.

_Foi a primeira e única vez que ele viu Sirius Black corar. Segundos antes dele o abraçar e colar a boca na dele. Haviam sido anos de espera, de incerteza, medo, vergonha. Tudo culminando naquele beijo. Não havia sido perfeito, Sirius o apertava com um pouco de força demais e, em algum momento, seus narizes bateram, mas Remus não se importour, era muito melhor que qualquer uma de suas fantasias. O gosto do outro, a textura de sua pele, era tudo maravilhoso. Remus pensou que se morresse naquela hora, morreria feliz. E, às vezes, ele pensava se não teria sido melhor mesmo. _

- Remus!

- Desculpe, o que você estava falando?

- Eu perguntei qual foi a última vez que você foi visitar ele.

- Eu não consigo mais James, eu...

- Olha, eu sei que é difícil. Não, escuta, eu sei. Ele é meu melhor amigo, cara, quase irmão. Também me dói vê-lo nessa situação. Mas a gente não pode desistir dele! Os médicos...

- Os médicos? Há! Você deveria ver a cara do médico na última vez que fui lá. Já faz um ano e ele sequer. Eu não sei se eu consigo mais.

- Remus...

- Eu sei que é difícil para você também, mas você tem a Lily, o Harry, seu trabalho no escritório. Tudo que eu tenho é a lembrança de um beijo e uma livraria velha que mal paga minhas contas. Toda vez que eu vou visitá-lo eu morro um pouco e volto para o mesmo apartamento vazio...

- Ele não teria desistido de você.

A quarta sinfonia de Tchaikovsky. Ele gostava dessa sinfonia, qual seria o pássaro que estava cantando ela? Ah, o bem-te-vi. Que bom, ele sempre tinha as melhores canções. Tão pequenino, mas tão poderoso.

O homem de branco tinha vindo hoje novamente, será que ele nunca o deixaria em paz? Ele não gostava das bebidas que ele o dava nem das agulhas que ele insistia em colocar em nos seus braços. No começo ele achava que o sangue o homem de branco tirava dele poderia ajudar a aliviar o barulho no seu peito, tirar um pouco da pressão, mas nada acontecia. Ele já estava cansado disso, queria ir para casa! Se ele ao menos pudesse lembrar onde era.

- Sirius?

- Remus! Você veio! Eu achei que tivessem te trancado também.

- Não, eu tenho estado... ocupado.

- Ah.

- Mas eu estou aqui agora, Sirius.

Remus chegou mais perto da cama e viu o outro franzir a testa com um ar perturbado.

- O que foi?

- Você quase pisou no bem-te-vi, mas está tudo bem, ele voou.

- Sei.

- Senta aqui comigo, eu esperei você vir.

Remus sentou do lado dele e o abraçou. Era a pior separação, pensou. Estar abraçado em alguém e não poder alcançá-lo.

Quando a noite chegou ele ainda o estava abraçando e Sirius dormia profundamente encostado no seu peito.

Fim

N/A: Essa fic foi livremente inspirada em uma fic em inglês cujo título eu não lembro e cuja autora eu não me lembro. heheheheh Só lembro que o Remus via Sirius com asas. Enfim...

Não está betada, então se alguém achar algum erro ou tiver uma sugestão é só mandar uma review.

Na verdade, mandem reviews para falar qualquer coisa, ok? =D


End file.
